kiepscyfandomcom-20200213-history
Świat według Kiepskich
thumb|right|Główni bohaterowie Świat według Kiepskich – telewizyjny serial komediowy (sitcom) w reżyserii Okiła Khamidowa, a w ostatnim czasie Patricka Yoki produkowany przez ATM dla Telewizji Polsat, emitowany w latach -. Tytuł i konstrukcja serialu w pewnym stopniu wzorowana była na znanym amerykańskim serialu komediowym, który również jest emitowany przez telewizję Polsat – Świat według Bundych (ang. Married... with Children). Serial piętnuje wady takie jak lenistwo czy egoizm oraz stereotypowy model życia polskiej rodziny, posługując się prostym humorem i zabawnym językiem bohaterów. Fabuła thumb|250px|Kiepscy, Paździochowie, Boczek i Edzio Serial opowiada o przygodach rodziny Kiepskich i ich sąsiadów – Paździochów oraz Boczka, mieszkających w starej kamienicy we Wrocławiu, przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3. Wszyscy bohaterowie starają się zdobyć jak najwięcej pieniędzy tak, żeby się nie wysilić (w języku Kiepskich "nie narobić"). Głowa rodziny, Ferdynand Kiepski, to leniwy mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który za wszelką cenę unika każdej pracy, a jego ulubionym zajęciem jest oglądanie telewizji. Córka Ferdynanda, Mariola, to próżna dziewczyna, która chce się koniecznie podobać wszystkim chłopcom. Całą rodzinę utrzymuje pracująca ciężko, opryskliwa Halinka. Oprócz nich w domu mieszkała także babka Rozalia, matka Haliny, która często wchodziła w konflikty z Ferdkiem, nazywała go kanalią. Babka była wierzącą kobietą (jej pobożność była trochę fałszywa, ponieważ gdy szła na pielgrzymkę, to modliła się o to, żeby zięć wyłysiał), kochała Koziołka Matołka. Obok Kiepskich mieszka Marian Paździoch z żoną Heleną. Pracuje na bazarze. Jest wyjątkowo sprytny, więc próbuje nabierać na swoje podstępy niczego nie podejrzewających sąsiadów. Z wzajemnością nie przepada za Ferdynandem, zawsze spiera się z nim, kto pierwszy skorzysta ze wspólnej ubikacji. Trzeci sąsiad Kiepskich to Arnold Boczek, pracownik miejscowej masarni. Z tego powodu jest nieco bardziej "puszysty" niż reszta sąsiadów. Nie ma żony ani dzieci. Najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą jest dla niego jedzenie tłustych rzeczy i popijanie ich alkoholem oraz oglądanie baletu mongolskiego. Bardzo naiwny, często nabiera się na podstępy Paździocha. Nie jest aktualnie lubiany przez sąsiadów (Ferdek i Paździoch), którzy często nazywają go grubasem i wypominają mu korzystanie z ich WC. Warto nadmienić, że serial, poprzez dwuznaczne naiwności i surrealizm późniejszych odcinków, zdobył pewną popularność poza pierwotnym odbiorcą docelowym. Ciekawostką jest marka telewizora Kiepskich. Dawniej był firmy Sony, ale Polsat został oskarżony o reklamowanie tamtej firmy, więc znaczek zmieniono na Okił – od imienia reżysera filmu. Kiepscy używają mleka Dobra krowa, palą papierosy marki Kiepy oraz piją piwo Mocny Full. Lista odcinków Reklama Świeta wedłuk Kiepskich Sezon 10 Nowe odcinki zawsze zaczynajoj sie w 'środe o 20:00 Nowe odcinki soł lepsze do nowsze zawsze lepsze jak wiecie odcinek ''Wszechobecny''Był może taki dziwny no ale to nowe odcinki nie Postacie serialu Postacie główne Ferdynand Kiepski Ferdynand Kiepski tylko w serialu Muwi ciongle. W tym kraju nie ma pracy dla ludzi z moim wykształceniem. 180px|thumb|[[Ferdynand Kiepski]] Pije. Wudke i mocnego fula W jego role wcielił sie Andrzej Grabowski Halina Kiepska 130px|thumb|[[Halina Kiepska]] Rola grana przez Marzenę Kipiel-Sztukę. Jest żoną Ferdynanda Kiepskiego, matką Waldemara i Marioli Kiepskich. Pracuje jako pielęgniarka w szpitalu. Pierwszy odcinek w którym wystąpiła ta postać to ''Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Waldemar Kiepski 130px|thumb|[[Waldemar Kiepski z siostrą Mariolą]] Bezrobotny Waldek, w serialu zwykle nazywany Waldusiem lub Cycem, mieszka wraz ze swoją rodziną w jednej ze starych kamienic we Wrocławiu. Kamienica którą zamieszkuje rodzina Kiepskich znajduje się na ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4. W jego rolę wcielił się Bartosz Żukowski. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Mariolka Kiepska Rola grana przez Barbarę Mularczyk. Jest córką Ferdynanda i Haliny Kiepskich. Pierwszy odcinek w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Rozalia Kiepska Rozalia Kiepska Babcia Marioli i Waldusia. Jej pierwszy odcinek to Umarł Odbiornik , Niech żyje Odbiornik W jej role wcieliłą się Krystyna Feldman. Arnold Boczek Bohater komediowego serialu telewizyjnego Świat według Kiepskich. Jest leniwym, otyłym i ociężałym umysłowo i fizycznie człowiekiem, który z Ferdkiem dzieli zamiłowanie do piwa. W jego rolę wcielił się Dariusz Gnatowski, po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinki Wiara czyni cuda. Marian Paździoch 130px|thumb|[[Marian Paździoch]] Marian Paździoch jest sąsiadem Ferdynanda Kiepskiego w kamienicy przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4 we Wrocławiu. Ma około 60 lat, jest żonaty z Heleną. Nie ma dzieci. Łysy, często nieogolony. Posiada samochód osobowy: NRD-owskiego Wartburga. W jego rolę wcielił się Ryszard Kotys, po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Helena Paździoch 130px|thumb|[[Helena Paździoch]] Żona Mariana. Mieszka z mężem przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3/3 we Wrocławiu. Jest podobnie jak mąż skąpa. Bardzo lubi Halinę, nie napawa przyjaźnią do Boczka. W role Heleny wcieliła się Renata Pałys. Pierwszy odcinek w jakim wystąpiła to odc. Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Listonosz Edzio 130px|thumb|[[Listonosz Edzio]] Listonosz Edzio to przyjaciel Kiepskich. Przynosi listy, rentę babci, rachunki i faktury. W odcinku Wal magistra żona (Anzelm Jurecki) opuszcza go dla magistra, jednak z powrotem do niego wraca. W rolę listonosza wcielił się Bohdan Smoleń. Pierwszy odcinek, w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Postacie z pojedynczych odcinków Robochłop Fikcyjny robot, wymyślony na potrzeby serialu Świat według Kiepskich. W rolę wcielił się Mariusz Czajka, wystąpił w odcinku pt. Robochłop. Barbara Podlaska-Dżekson z Podlaską]] Pojawia się w 8. sezonie. Jest to Amerykanka polskiego pochodzenia, która na stare lata wróciła do Polski. W jej rolę wcieliła się Krystyna Podleska. Pierwszy odcinek, w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Podlaska. Ziemowit Kiepski 130px|thumb|[[Ziemowit Kiepski]] Ziemowit (Ziomek) to bratanek Ferdka, syn Staśka, brata Ferdka z USA. Ziomek nie mieszkał z ojcem - wychowywał się na wsi, skąd wujek Władek przywiózł go do Wrocławia do wujostwa. Władysław Kiepski 130px|thumb|[[Władysław Kiepski]] Władysław Kiepski, czyli Wujek Władek to mąż ciotki GeniOdcinek Złote kierpce, mają dwie córki. Władek to brat Romana (ojca Ferdka) i wujka Staszka, syn Władysława (dziadka Ferdka). Władek to chłop ze wsi, uwielbia wódkę i inne napoje (alkoholowe ma się rozumieć). Stanisław Kiepski (Wujek Stasiek) Stanisław Kiepski, czyli wujek Staszek, to brat Władka i Romana (ojca Ferdka), mieszkał na wsi. Posiadał telefon. Zmarł w odcinku Stypa (w wieku 82 lat), wg testamentu jego ostatnią wolą było to żeby go pochować w mieście - Wrocławiu. Jego ciało zostało skremowane i postawione na telewizorze Kiepskich. Był osobą często wspominaną w serialu. Mimo tego nigdy się w nim nie pojawił. Stanisław Kiepski Stanisław Kiepski to brat Ferdynanda kiepskiego. Kiedy za PRLu (w roku 1969r.)razem z bratem uciekał przed kanarami, dobiegł aż do Nowego Sącza, gdzie pozostał przez 15 lat następnie udał się do Ameryki - Meksyku. Przysyła rodzinie paczki na święta. Według odcinka Chłopaki okej! trafił on do psychiatryka, teraz razem z Waldusiem sprzedaje hot-dogi. Babka myliła jego imię (Niech będzie Stasiu, no to nalej Jasiu). Jest osobą bardzo często wspominaną w serialu. W role Staśka wcielił się Marcin Troński. Słynne powiedzenia Staśka to: Kruca fuks i Kruca faks. Grażyna Kokosińska Koleżanka Haliny z pracy. Gra ją Joanna Kurowska. Łysy 130px|thumb|[[Łysy]] Łysy to chłopak Marioli, jest przykładem nastolatka. Chodzi po mieście i na dyskoteki, jeździ na rolkach z Mariolą. Mariola go kocha za to Mrówę ma w d***e, o czym można się przekonać w odcinku pt. Kiepski czarnowidz. W odcinkach pt. : Trendi , Kreatura mody , Rolki, czyli total gigant w role Łysego wcielił się Maciej Prusak. Natomiast w odcinku Sylwester bez granic w roli tej wystąpił Paweł Czajor. Lekarz W serialu pojawiło się wielu lekarzy m. in. Kiełbasa i Wiktor Wektor ]] Ksiądz Ksiądz proboszcz Marian, obejmuje parafie w Wrocławiu. Do jego parafian należą m.in. Kiepscy, Paździochowie i Boczek. Jest on nie czuły na zmartwienia innych, gdy umarła babka (raczej nie umarła tylko spała w odc. Kiepscy mordercy), nie pocieszał rodziny, tylko od razu mówił o pogrzebie. Ferdek z księdza zrobił perpetum mobile. Jego następcą został ksiądz Maślak zw. Maślaczek. Według Mariana Paździocha donosił za czasów PRL pod pseudonimem Lucyfer. Poprzednikiem Mariana był ksiądz Pierożek m.in. oddał Komunie Marioli. W odcinkach: Wiara czyni cuda, Kiepscy mordercy i Perpetum mobile w rolę księdza wcielił się Igor Przegrodzki. W odcinku Kiepski magnes zagrał go Lech Gwit. W odcinkach Pielgrzymka , Nieznośna letkość bytu w jego postać wcielił się Włodzimierz Dyła. W odcinku Golaska grał go Henryk Niebudek. W odcinku Redaktor Naczelny grał go Marian Czerski. Ksiądz Kręć i siostra Konsoleta Ksiądz Kręć to sympatyczny duchowny, nowy proboszcz parafii we Wrocławiu. Siostra Konsoleta to sympatyczna zakonnica grająca na gitarze. Lubią rap. Wystąpili w odcinku Kiepscy dają czadu. Ksiądz Kręć - Wojciech Jagielski Siostra Konsoleta - Dominika Kurdziel Sasza i Irina Sasza (z ros.Саша) (zwany przez Ferdka - Saszka) i Irina (z ros.Ирина), to rodzeństwo, rodzina babki z Kazachstanu. Pochodzą z Polski. Saszka razem z Ferdkiem i Marianem założyli biznes powiększania piersi. Interes kręciłby się "gdyby nie ta menda Paździoch". Irina to piękna dziewczyna, zakochał się w niej Boczek. Wystąpili w odcinku Kazachstanskije wieciera. Sasza - Krzysztof Kiersznowski Irina - Dorota Zięciowska. Kozłowski Kwiatkowski Kwiatkowski to sąsiad Kiepskich, emeryt. Malinowska thumb|130px|[[Malinowska]] Matka Stanisława Malinowskiego. Była członkini klubu OKG. Zmarła w odcinku Krótki dzień pracy. Grała ją Zofia Czerwińska.Malinowska Nie Pienkna I Nie Boska Stanisław Malinowski Sprzedawca w monopolowym. W jego rolę wciela się Krzysztof Dracz. Malinowski (sąsiad) Sąsiad Kiepskich. Mieszka z żoną (Elżbieta Barto) (która jest bardzo gruba) przed która musi się spowiadać. I matką (Zofia Bielewicz). Jest bardzo często wspominany w serialu. W odcinku Zatruta Strzała zagrał go Wojciech Ziemiański, a w odcinku Firma zagrał go Paweł Nowisz, zaś w odcinku Koniec świata męskiego bata w jego rolę wcielił się Robert Iwański. Pleniak Sąsiad Kiepskich. Ma ok. czterdziestu lat. Lokatorzy kamienicy Ćwiartki 3 Kółko różańcowe thumb|right|200px|Paulinka i Borysek Do kółka różańcowego należą bądź należeli: Rozalia, Borysek, Paulinka, Anielka, Marysia i Jadzia. Razem spędzają wolny czas modląc się, śpiewając i grając w karty. Wszystkie kobiety (prócz Jadzi) zostały osadzone w więzieniu, po ucieczce założyły gang.Odcinek Kara Mustafa '''Rozalia (Krystyna Feldman)pierwszy odcinek w którym wystąpiła Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik! ostatni odcinek w którym wystąpiła to Lista Mariana. Jadzia (Danuta Balicka) wystąpiła w odcinku Wiara czyni cuda, zaś w odc. Fryzjer w jej rolę wcieliła się Zuzanna Helska. Marysia (Jadwiga Kukulska, Irena Maleuszuk) ma talent do dziergania tatuaży. Wystąpiła w odcinkach Wiara czyni cuda, Niewidzialna kanalia, Kara Mustafa, Energetyk. Anielcia (Zuzanna Helska, Beata Bilska) w odcinkach: Wiara czyni cuda, Niewidzialna kanalia, Kiepski magnes. Borysek (Kazimierz Ostrowicz) zadebiutował w odc. Wiara czyni cuda, ostatni odcinek w którym wystąpił to Szara strefa, był erotomanem. Paulinka (Łucja Burzyńska, Zuzanna Helska) pierwszy odcinek w którym zagrała to Wiara czyni cuda, jej nie zapomniane teksty z pindolem. Barbara Boczek Matka Arnolda Boczka i jego rodzeństwa. Wystąpiła w odcinku pt.: Gość w dom, nie ma kołaczy. Pawełek Boczek Młodszy brat Arnolda Boczka i młodszej siostry. Syn Barbary Boczek. Wystąpił w odcinku pt.: Gość w dom, nie ma kołaczy. Wioletka Boczek Najmłodsza z rodzeństwa, siostra Arnolda i Pawełka. Córka Barbary Boczek. Wystąpiła w odcinku pt.: Gość w dom, nie ma kołaczy. W jej rolę wciela się Dominika Kurdziel. Szczur Przestępca z odcinka Polowanie na Szczura. Sobowtór Ferdka. Więcej bohaterów serialu tutaj Obsada thumb|250px|Rodzinka Kiepskich Gościnnie Piosenka tytułowa Tytułowa piosenka serialu Świat według Kiepskich nosi tę samą nazwę i została wydana na albumie zespołu Big Cyc pod tym samym tytułem. Muzykę napisał Jarosław Lis,a słowa Krzysztof Skiba. Zobacz też * Lista odcinków * Mocny Full Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona internetowa serialu * Filmpolski.pl * Filmweb.pl * O serialu na stronie Polsatu * Blog o Kiepskich * Forum na temat serialu *